


Burn Marks

by gin_tonic



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Double-penetration, M/M, Porn, porn sunday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-06
Updated: 2012-02-06
Packaged: 2017-11-08 14:43:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/444309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gin_tonic/pseuds/gin_tonic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlie goes to a ministry function. That's all you need to know.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burn Marks

**Author's Note:**

  * For [torino10154](https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/gifts).



> Written for torino10154 and for her **Porn Sunday 2012**! Hope you like my little threesome. ;) [And BTW, this is totally unbeta'd, but hey, it's also totally raw porn. ;P]

Charlie tugged on the tie around his neck, wishing he was wearing his usual shirt and dragon-hide trousers outfit, but the Ministry gala was strictly black tie and robes only. He didn't even know why he'd agreed to come. He could always blame Harry, though, who had said something about hating events like these and not wanting to show up alone. Charlie could relate – mainly because he was the one who was alone now. Last time he'd seen Harry, Harry had followed Snape down a corridor and into a room. Since they had argued just shortly before, they were probably either fucking now or one of them was getting rid of a body. Not that Charlie cared one way or the other at the moment.

Longingly, Charlie eyed the bar, then glanced down at his glass. Bloody water and nothing else the healer had said. Alcohol would interfere with the healing process of the burn on his chest and in combination with the potions he took it would only make him nauseous. Staying sober at an event like this wasn't exactly what he thought of as having a good time. Maybe that was his punishment for letting Berta, the angry Ridgeback, getting too close.

Charlie snorted and pushed himself away from the wall. He wasn't the type to mope and he could very well have fun without the aid of alcohol. He just had to go looking for it.

He spotted Kingsley standing close to Malfoy and talking quite passionately, from the looks of it. Charlie raised his glass and grinned. Memories of Kingsley's hard body against his, of an icy cave where the only heat sources had been a tiny fire and their bodies, of Kingsley's cock between his lips flitted through Charlie's mind. He didn't blush, though his grin got a tiny fraction wider. It had been a war-thing, both of them too busy with… _things_ afterwards and neither of them regretting even a single minute of what they had had with each other. Or at least Charlie assumed that – it was his personal truth, at least. They hadn't talked afterwards. Charlie went back to Romania and Kingsley had been on his way to become the Minister of Magic – actually still held the position because he did a bloody good job, from what Charlie heard. And Malfoy had his assistant for nearly three quarters of that time, too. 

Grin still in place and coming closer to Kingsley and Malfoy, Charlie narrowed his eyes – just ever so slightly. The two of them clearly had more than just professional relations. From the way Malfoy's arse looked in his robes, Charlie could understand why. 

"Kingsley!" Charlie shook Kingsley's hand while Malfoy looked like a squirrel caught stealing nuts – he mumbled something about getting them drinks and hurried away. "How've you been? Seems like the minister business is going well for you." Charlie pointedly looked at Malfoy's retreating back.

Kingsley snorted and shook his head. "You and your imagination."

"I recall you liking my imagination." Charlie wiggled his eyebrows and felt that tiny bit of insecurity, which he'd felt when seeing Kingsley, disappear as Kingsley laughed. It was a good laugh, one of the kind that made Charlie's heart feel warm and other regions tingly. 

"I did. But you also always had that charming ability to see things more positive than they actually are."

"What, don't tell me there's problems in the Minister's department."

Kingsley gave Charlie his standard stare of annoyance. "Let's just say that there are boundaries and walls where I would like open plains."

"Say, you remember I'm only a lowly Dragon Tamer, right? Don't speak in riddles and pretty pictures."

"Speaking in pretty pictures is his department," Kingsley said and nodded his head at Malfoy, who was levitating two glasses towards them.

"I'd imagined he'd be more into dirty talk," Charlie said and sipped his water.

"Oh, he is." 

Malfoy finally reached them again and handed Kingsley his glass – Firewhiskey, the expensive kind from the looks of it. He seemed to know Kingsley and his tastes very well and Charlie couldn't help but think about what other aspects of Kingsley Malfoy knew intimately. He wasn't jealous; rather, he was intrigued and wondered what it would take to broaden his own knowledge of Malfoy. The decision to flirt was an easy one, nearly unconscious. Kingsley and Malfoy would know to tell him to back off if his advances weren't appreciated and not to try meant he would have to spend a boring night. _This_ , however, promised to be an adventure, to require some daring.

"Hey Malfoy, what's it like working with Kingsley?" Charlie asked and stepped a little closer. "Are there any perks to the job?" Malfoy, suddenly caught between him and Kingsley, flushed. Charlie liked the effect his proximity had on Malfoy and he reached over to brush a bit of imaginary lint from Malfoy's robes.

"My tasks are very interesting and challenging. I like that," Malfoy said. Charlie raised his eyebrows and looked back and forth between Malfoy and Kingsley. Malfoy cleared his throat. "But yes, I enjoy working for the Minister."

Charlie grinned and looked at Kingsley, who raised an eyebrow. From the way his eyes glinted, Kingsley was about to say something properly inappropriate ¬– just what Charlie was waiting for – as a group of elderly wizards made their way towards them. It was ever so clear that they were planning on launching into a tedious tirade, just like Aunt Muriel did whenever she was either displeased or particularly happy about something (not that it made much of a difference). 

"Why don't we take this somewhere more private?" Charlie said and all but ushered Kingsley and Malfoy out of the room.

******

How they ended up in a very expensive hotel suite didn't matter much in the end, especially since Charlie didn't remember much of the _How_ despite the fact that he abstained from alcohol the whole night. But between Malfoy's coy blushes slowly graduating to the dirty talk Kingsley had promised and Kingsley's tie being loosened, there wasn't much space left to think. Not much space to think about his burn either, but potions took care of that worry anyway.

 

Malfoy looked good on the sheets, cock erect and legs spread, waiting. Charlie tilted his head to the left as he watched Malfoy stare at him and Kingsley, Kingsley's arm around Charlie's chest and Kingsley's mouth kissing and sucking on his throat. A moan escaped his lips and Charlie pressed back against Kingsley's hard dick. 

"Bed!" he finally gasped. He didn't need to tug on Kingsley's hand to get him moving, but he did it anyway. Malfoy didn't move, just lay there, panting and waiting so obviously impatient. Charlie knew it had been a good idea to tie Malfoy's hands or he would have started stroking himself before they had even started. He let his eyes roam over Malfoy's body, took in his pale skin, the fine hair, the V of his hips and his perky nipples. Oh Merlin, those nipples.

Charlie bent down and took one between his lips, licked and sucked and bit, while his hand played with the other. He felt Kingsley's arm against his and looked up briefly to see Kingsley kissing Malfoy and swallowing his moans. Charlie kissed his way towards Malfoy's dick, then teasingly gave each thigh a lick and watched how Malfoy trembled with need. He coated his middle finger with lube and looked up as he slowly pushed inside. Kingsley was watching him, his hand on Malfoy's chest, his mouth wet and then he moved. Kingsley kneeled down in front of Charlie and swiftly swallowed him down to the root. Charlie gasped and curled his finger, causing Malfoy to whimper. Charlie had forgotten how bloody good Kingsley was at this.

Just as he felt his balls draw up, Kingsley pulled away from him with an absolutely evil smirk adorning his wet lips. Kingsley coated his fingers with lube and pushed them in next to Charlie's, causing Malfoy's moans to rise in pitch. 

"Please!" Malfoy sounded great when he was begging.

Charlie didn't need to say anything for Kingsley to free Malfoy from the bedposts, nor anything for Malfoy to position himself over Kingsley's cock and sink down on it. Malfoy gasped as Kingsley was fully inside him and they kissed as they began to move in tandem.

"Fuck, you two are hot!" Charlie leaned back and watched them as he caught his breath. Their skin glistened in the dimmed light and it was obvious from the way they moved that they fucked each other often and with increasing passion.

But he couldn't wait any longer. He touched Malfoy's back, bit his neck and whispered against his ear: "Ready for me?" He pushed in slowly, groaning loudly as his cock pressed against Kingsley's inside Malfoy's tight hole, stretched as far as it could go. "Fuck yes!"

Malfoy clutched Kingsley's shoulders and Charlie waited for him to adapt. 

"Okay," Malfoy gasped.

Charlie and Kingsley started moving at the same time, pushing up and pulling out, reducing Malfoy to a moaning, whimpering mess. The feel of Kingsley against his dick _inside_ Malfoy was incredible and Charlie knew he wouldn't last long. He reached around Malfoy and began fisting his cock. His hips snapped back and forth and when he looked over Malfoy's shoulder at Kingsley he was undone. He came hard and with a shout. He didn't pull out immediately, rode out his orgasm as Kingsley was fucking Malfoy harder. Malfoy spilled over Charlie's hand and he felt Kingsley come hard. 

 

Afterwards they fell onto the mattress in a sweaty tangle. Malfoy was already out of it and Charlie managed to cast a cleaning-spell and give Kingsley an exhausted and extremely satisfied smile before he fell asleep, too.

******

Malfoy was standing in the kitchen when Charlie left the warm bed and Kingsley in it. He moved gingerly as he handed Charlie a cup of tea and Charlie smiled and dropped a kiss on Malfoy's naked shoulder. "You alright?" he asked.

Malfoy gave him his trademark smirk – gone was the shyness he'd displayed when they'd met last night – and said: "Nothing I can't take. You?" Malfoy looked at his burn wound; Charlie had forgotten all about it.

"Alright." Charlie smiled and took a sip of his tea. "He's mad about you, you know?" he remarked after a while.

Malfoy was focused on his tea. "He's the Minister."

"The Minister who's mad about you. You should go for it."

"For what?"

"You know," Charlie said and winked. "Him."

******

The End


End file.
